7 May 2018
Bank Holiday Monday The Tony Prince Show (5pm - 7pm) sitting in for Peter Antony sorry only excerpts upto Pretenders, I was testing my new recorder * Who - The Kids Are All Right * Alexander O'Neal - If You Were Here Tonight * Michael Jackson feat Siedah Garrett - I Just Can't Stop Loving You * Earth, Wind & Fire - In The Stones * King Of Leon - Sex On Fire * Nomad feat MC Mikee Freedom - (I Wanna Give You) Devotion * Kinks - You Really Got Me * Byrds - Chestnut Mare * Stylistics - 16 Bars * Pretenders - I Go To Sleep * Drifters - Under The Boardwalk * Kylie Minogue - Raining Glitter * Loving Spoonful - Nashville Cats Paul Newman's Rock 'N Sole (7pm - 9pm) * Billy Ocean - Caribbean Queen * Stranglers - Skin Deep * Herman's Hermits - Sunshine Girl * Gallagher & Lyle - Fifteen Summers * Stevie Wonder - You Are The Sunshine Of My Life Paul refers to Shaun Tilley doing October 1970 next followed by Enda Caldwell, nope it wasn't.... Top 20 Replay with Shaun Tilley (January 1984) (9pm - 9.20pm) * Cyndi Lauper - Girl's Just Wanna Have Fun * Kool & The Gang - Straight Ahead * Eurythmics - Here Comes The Rain Again * Police - King Of Pain * China Crisis - Wishful Thinking ''Jensen's Dimensions with Kid Jensen (9.20pm - 12am) '' Due to technical problems, it started late so this show is repeated in full on 8th May 2018 at 9pm - 12am * Steve Winwood - While You See A Chance * King Crimson - 21st Century Schizoid Man * James Gang - Funk 49 * Van Morrison - Sweet Thing * Van Morrison - Moondance * America - Ventura Highway * Allman Brothers Band - Jessica * Bob Dylan - Girl From The North Country * Bob Dylan - Shelter From The Storm * Supertramp - School * Grateful Dead - Uncle John's Band * Neil Young - Déjà vu * Beach Boys - Caroline No * Gill Scott Heron - The Bottle * Bruce Hornsby & The Range - The Way It Is * Stevie Wonder - If You Really Love Me * KD Lang - Constant Craving * Sixpence None The Richer - Kiss Me * James Taylor - You Can Close Your Eyes * Joe Jackson - Is She Really Going Out With Him ? * Bill Withers - Grandma's Hands * George Thorogood & The Destroyers - Bad To The Bone * Jeff Beck Group with Rod Stewart - I Ain't Superstitious * Doors - Roadhouse Blues * Mike Zito - Make Blues Not War * Leadbelly - Midnight Special * Albert Castiglia - Quit Your Bitching * Doc Watson Family - I Heard My Mother Weeping * Walter Trout – Workin' Overtime * Stevie Ray Vaughan & Double Trouble - The House Is Rockin' * Jimi Hendrix Experience - Hey Joe * Jimi Hendrix Experience - Georgia Blues * Cinelli Brothers - Babe Please Set Your Alarm * Billy Walton Band - Save The Last Dance Files Available *https://www.mixcloud.com/peteseaton/jensens-dimensions-070518/